Mario Kart Insanity
by Daneo2121
Summary: This is Guude, this is Mario Kart, and this is what happens when he loses one too many races. Not sure if one-shot or not, give me ideas or feedback if I should continue or not.


**Mario Kart Insanity**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to their respective MindCrack. I just take credit for the story line

**Summary;** After many-failed attempt to win in Mario Kart, Guude finally looses his mind. This can't be good, but let's see how this plays out.

**Mario Kart Insanity – Part 1**

"EVERY FUCKING RACE I GO FROM 1ST TO LAST EVERY FUCKING TIME, I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF THIS FUCKING PILE OF SHIT OF A GAME!" Guude yelled, after loosing his 100th race, and he knew because he had been keeping count of every race he lost. It was the weekly game of Mario Kart with Guude, Pause, Coe, Chad, MC, Milbee, Avidia, and Dadbee. "Guude, calm down, we know you hate this game, but seriously dude" Pause said, trying very hard to control his laughter, but failing miserably and eventually laughing right along with the others. It was true everyone knew of Guude's infamous hatred of Mario Kart, but what they didn't know that he was reaching his wits end. " NO, PAUSE, I SICK OF YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Guude continued to yell. This made pause mad "WELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALM IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BABY ABOUT LOSING and anyway you're the one who keeps asking if frantic mode is on or not. " Pause yelled back at Guude. "SHUT THE FUCK UP PAUSE, AND IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT FRANTIC MODE OR NOT, I STILL GET FUCKED OVER ETHER WAY." Guude yells back. "Alright guys let's just finish this Grand Prix and get it over with for the week." Coe said, trying to calm the situation down. "NO COE, I'm tired of this shit game, this is the last time I'm playing this Fucking game." Guude said. "AWW, Is little baby Guude upset?" Pause said provokingly. Guude was looked like he was literally about to blow his top. "FUCK YOU PAUSE, YOU NATIVE PIECE OF SHIT…You know what I'm done with this game. Everyone, this is the last episode of this game for me. If you still want to watch it you can go to any of the other guys channels except for pause because he an Asshole, as for me I'm done with it." Guude said " Guude, are you serious?" Chad asked. "I've never been more serious in my life, Chad." Guude said. "Good-bye, everyone and Fuck you, pause." Everyone was in shock of what had just happened. "Guude, wait" Coe Begged, but it was too late Guude had already dropped from the Skype call and left the game. Everyone turned and looked at pause, "PAUSE" they all yelled, he just looked back at them all and said "what, it's not my fault he's a big baby, besides he's done this almost every episode lately, he'll probably get over it by next week." Everyone else looked skeptical but decided to let it go, since what pause had said was true, that Guude had been really cranky lately, so they figured it would blow over by next week, after Guude had time to calm down. So they continued to play out the rest of the episode.

**Meanwhile**

Guude was still fuming after what Pause had said to him and because of Mario Kart, even after a couple hours of GTA V to try and cool down. He decided to try and play some MindCrack instead. The result would be disastrous from the word 'GO.' After plying for only 20 minutes, he was nearly killed by two Creepers, a zombie decked out in full gold enchanted armor, and Chad's rabid dog who had gotten loose from his pen. Things just weren't going his way today and to add insult to injury, he had left his home to go mine only to have forgotten his pick in his hurry to get resources. He had hit the final straw when a small army of baby spiders had decided to attack him and nearly killed him with poison. "THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT." Guude yelled as he crawled slowly home. "IF MY LUCKS NOT GONNA CHANGE, THEN TOMORROW, I'M SHUTTING DOWN THE MINDCRACK SERVER TOO!"

**Nearby**

A single Figure stood, hiding in the shadows nearby. "IF MY LUCKS NOT GONNA CHANGE, THEN TOMORROW, I'M SHUTTING DOWN THE MINDCRACK SERVER TOO!" he heard Guude yell. A small smile spread across his face. He had accomplished his goals. MindCrack will be no more.


End file.
